The Return
by ThisCatalyst'sPen
Summary: Sequel to 'Drag Me Down'. Two months have passed since the turtles banished Diego back to Hell. Now, they can finally move on with their lives. But when a mysterious presence returns, the turtles realise that they might not be as safe as they had first thought. A battle is brewing, and the answer for victory may just lay in the clutches of an old enemy…
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Sequel to 'Drag Me Down'. Two months have passed since the turtles banished Diego back to Hell. Now, they can finally move on with their lives. But when a mysterious presence returns, the turtles realise that they might not be as safe as they had first thought. A battle is brewing, and the answer for victory may just lay in the clutches of an old enemy…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TMNT nor do I claim to. All rights belong to their respective owners. No profit is being made through this story.

**Author's Notes: **I must say, for a while I thought "Drag Me Down' would be the final instalment in the 'Hear Me Scream' series. Alas another plot bunny was born, so the series shall continue. It has been quite a while since writing for this series, so if I have made any mistakes please bear with me. I hope you enjoy the next instalment.

* * *

**The Return**

* * *

**~Chapter One~**

The full moon shone down from a sea of black flecked with chips of silver. A cool wind caressed the air, a welcome change to the oppressive heat of the day. Moonlight bathed the rooftops in a ghostly glow and cast long shadows on the streets below. Four shapes sped across the rooftops like whimsical shadows. Down below in the bustling streets of New York, the throngs of people remained oblivious to the happenings above them, to absorbed with their own lives and what was directly in front of them.

Raphael bunched his muscles and leapt from one rooftop to another, suspended in thin air for only seconds, but it was long enough to make him feel as though he was flying. He landed with a grunt, pain shooting up his right leg. He ignored it and pushed on, quickly catching up to his brothers.

It was a typical Tuesday night of patrolling and eating pizza. Raphael loved being outside in the fresh air, no walls to cage him in. Out here, under the night sky, above the bustling streets, Raphael felt like he was on top of the world. He loved the feeling of his feet hitting the rough pavement as he ran, the feel of the cool air brushing by him and the exhilaration that filled him every time he launched himself through the air onto another rooftop.

Leo held up his hand, silently calling for a halt. Thankful for the break, Raphael sighed in relief and stretched his aching leg. His leg had never fully healed from the time Diego had impaled it with his Sai. A large scar marred the area, and he always walked with a slight limp, ran slightly slower than before, and had to put more force into his jumps. It was an injury that would never fully heal, and the long scar served as a constant reminder of the incident.

"Leg a bit sore?" Leo asked, noticing that Raphael was favouring his leg slightly.

"A little," Raphael admitted. "But not enough to stop."

"We'll have a five minute rest, then keep going," Leo decided.

Raphael lowered himself to the ground, allowing himself to catch his breath and stretch out his leg.

"As long as we get home before eleven," Mikey said from where he was pacing across the roof, a bundle of endless energy. "There's a new movie on that I want to see."

"Don't worry, Mikey. We'll be home in plenty of time for your movie," Don said good naturedly with a roll of his eyes.

"Unless we run into trouble, that is," Raphael smirked.

"Which hopefully we won't," Leo added.

Raphael allowed himself a moment to relax, enjoying the splendour of the night and the cool air on his skin. A shiver ran down his spine and Raphael shuddered involuntarily. He didn't know if it was from the chilly wind or apprehension, but it almost felt as if someone was watching him. Immediately becoming alert, Raphael pushed himself to his feet and looked around. He drew a Sai and squinted into the dark shadows that bathed the edges of the rooftops.

"Raph, what is it?" Leo asked, drawing a katanna.

Raphael narrowed his eyes and turned in a slow circle. The night seemed to have suddenly grown silent, the only sound the frantic beat of his heart.

"I feel like we're not alone," Raphael said softly, his eyes still scanning the area. He couldn't shake the feeling. He couldn't see anyone concealed in the shadows but he was almost certain that someone was. The weight of their stare felt heavy on Raphael's shoulders, a feeling that he couldn't shake.

"I don't see anyone," Leo said after a moment.

Just as quickly as the feeling had come, the apprehension left Raphael and he relaxed his stance, frowning in confusion.

"I must have been imagining things," Raphael grumbled.

Leo lowered his weapons and re-sheathed them, relaxing now that the threat of danger was gone.

"Come on," Leo said, "we should probably head back."

Mikey and Don ran after Leo but Raphael stayed where he was. Taking a step forward, Raphael narrowed his eyes. He could have sworn he saw someone standing there in the shadows just now.

"Raph, you coming or what?" Mikey shouted at him.

Turning away from the shadows, Raphael shook his head and ran after his brothers

* * *

Donatello entered the kitchen, keen for a fresh cup of warm coffee. He had been studying demon lore for the past few weeks, curious to learn more after everything that had happened to him and his brothers. He had been staying up late to read through old scrolls and ancient books he had managed to find online, and had actually learnt quite a bit in regards to demon mythology.

Raphael was leaning against the kitchen table, staring blankly at the far wall, deep in thought.

"Hey, Raph, are you ok?" Don asked his brother upon entering the kitchen.

Raphael blinked and turned to face his brother. "Yeah, I'm ok. Leg's a little sore."

"Do you need more pain meds for it?" Don asked in concern.

Raphael shook his head. "It's manageable."

Don studied his brother curiously. Something else was wrong with Raph.

"What else aren't you telling me?" Don asked gently, knowing full well that Raphael hated his brothers prying into his life.

"It's nothing," Raphael dismissed with a sigh. "I…I could have sworn I saw someone following us earlier, but I was probably just imagining things," Raphael admitted.

"We're all still a little on edge. It's natural to be cautious in our situation," Don said gently as he poured himself a fresh cup of coffee.

Raphael nodded but didn't say anything else on the matter. "I'm going to see what movie chuckle-head is so excited about."

Leaving the kitchen, Raphael made his way over to the lounge that Mikey was currently sprawled across.

"Move over, shell-for-brains," Raphael grumbled, pushing Mikey aside so he could sit on the lounge.

Mikey grumbled something under his breath but made room for Raph nevertheless.

"What are you watching?" Raphael asked after a minute, frowning at the TV screen.

"Paranormal Activity."

Raphael couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine. "Are you serious?" He snapped, turning to glare at Mikey. "After everything that has happened, you're watching a movie about freakin' demons?"

Mikey gave Raph a look and shrugged. "It's somewhat therapeutic," Mikey said. "You know, overcoming your fears and whatnot."

"I'm going to bed," Raphael muttered, pushing himself off the couch. Slamming his bedroom door behind him, Raphael took off his gear and lay in his hammock, the slow rocking motion soon calming Raphael's jumbled thoughts.

Closing his eyes, Raphael started to drift off to sleep. He was nearly about to fall asleep when an icy chill ran down his spine, and the same feeling of being watched overcame Raphael again.

"_Guess who…"_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon. I would love to hear your thoughts; reviews are greatly appreciated! If you have any qualms/questions please feel free to ask.

Until the next time,

~Cat


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Sequel to 'Drag Me Down'. Two months have passed since the turtles banished Diego back to Hell. Now, they can finally move on with their lives. But when a mysterious presence returns, the turtles realise that they might not be as safe as they had first thought. A battle is brewing, and the answer for victory may just lay in the clutches of an old enemy…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TMNT nor do I claim to. All rights belong to their respective owners. No profit is being made through this story.

**Author's Notes: **I hope you are all enjoying this story thus far. I apologise for this chapter being a little shorter than the first. Do not worry though, the next chapter will be longer. Please enjoy.

* * *

**The Return**

* * *

**~Chapter Two~**

_He was in the middle of a desolate field. The sky above him was a sickly grey, and he was surrounded on all sides by long, brown, dead grass. There was no wind yet the grass swayed eerily back and forth, almost like it was alive. The 'caw' of a crow made Raphael look up to see the sleek, black bird circling lazily above him. The rotten smell of decay filled Raphael's nostrils, making him gag. Looking around in confusion, Raphael took a step forward in the long grass. There was a sickening 'crunch' underfoot, and Raphael jumped when he looked down and saw that he had just walked onto a human skeleton. Shuddering in repulsion, Raphael stayed where he was, not willing to take another step in case there were more skeletons waiting for him. A cold breeze picked up, causing Raphael to shiver. He could make out movement in the grass in front of him, like something was pushing its way through the grass and towards Raphael. _

_He reached down for his Sai, but his weapons had mysteriously disappeared. Muttering curses, Raphael looked up but the movement in the grass had stopped. Suddenly there was a loud 'buzzing' of flies. Raphael looked over his shoulder and gagged. A half-rotten corpse lay at his feet, surrounded by flies. The rotting brown flesh was crawling with maggots, the mouth open in a grotesque cry for help. Raphael looked into the empty sockets and tried not to puke. Stumbling away from the body, Raphael ran through the thigh-high grass, trying to avoid the bones and skeletons that littered the ground around him. It seemed not matter how far and how fast he ran, the scene around him didn't change. Coming to a stop, Raphael panted and wiped the sweat from his brow. He was still surrounded by the dead grass, the sky overhead as ominous and as oppressive as ever._

_There was the sound of rustling grass behind and Raphael whirled around, his heart stopping in his chest._

_Diego stood in front of him, black eyes shining with sadistic mirth and his lips curled into a cruel smile._

"_No," Raphael whispered, fear rising up and seizing his heart as he stumbled back in shock. "You're dead."_

"_You can't kill something that is already dead," Diego replied with a chuckle, taking a slow, predatory step forward. "I am a demon after all."_

"_But…we banished you," Raphael stammered, fighting to control the fear that gripped his body. "Donnie sent you back to Hell!"_

"_I escaped once, what makes you think I can't escape again?" Diego quipped with a smug smile. _

"_This isn't real," Raphael mumbled, "this is only a dream."_

"_Maybe so," Diego replied slowly, "but surely by now, Raphael, you should know that I can be anywhere."_

"_What do you want?" Raphael growled, balling his fists at his sides. _

_Diego gave him a curious look. "I want to be partners, Raphael, friends even. I have big plans for this world, and I want you by my side when I set these plans in motion."_

_Raphael snorted. "You want me to join you? Are you out of your friggen mind? You tried to kill me and my family! You stole my body to use as a vessel and you want me to join you!?" _

"_Technically, yes, though I like the way I worded it better."_

"_You are seriously messed up, you know that?" _

"_I have accepted this, yes, and I am happy to live with it," Diego quirked._

"_Well here's a news flash for ya, I ain't never joining ya, Diego. You're an evil, sick, twisted excuse of a being and I will do everything in my power to bring you down, for good."_

"_Are you sure about that?" Diego asked gravely._

"_Yes, I'm sure," Raphael growled back defiantly._

"_Suit yourself, Raphael, but be warned," Diego said, his voice turning cold, "If you do not join me and submit to me by the next full moon, this," he said, gesturing to the dead expanse around him, "will be the world, and everyone that you know and love, will be dead."_

"_No it won't," Raphael said firmly. Because my brothers and I won't let that happen."_

"_Such brave and noble words," Diego laughed. "But it's all just an act, isn't it Raphael? You see, I know you better than anyone, better even than you know yourself. I have seen what's inside of you, Raphael, it is why I am so drawn to you. I have seen the darkness, the evil and the lust for power that you hide in your heart. I see your anger, your resentment and the very thing you try to keep caged from your brothers. But it's all there, Raphael, and one day you won't be able to hide it anymore."_

"_You're crazy," Raphael growled, his voice dangerously low._

"_Perhaps," Diego shrugged, "but you know I'm right. I've seen the struggle you go through every day, trying to control the beast within you. It's killing you, Raphael. But join me, and you can unleash it. You can be free to be who you really are; a monster."_

"_I will never join you," Raphael spat._

_Diego's eyes darkened as he gestured to the wasteland around them. "Than enjoy oblivion."_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon. I would love to hear your thoughts; reviews are greatly appreciated! If you have any qualms/questions please feel free to ask.

Until the next time,

~Cat


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Sequel to 'Drag Me Down'. Two months have passed since the turtles banished Diego back to Hell. Now, they can finally move on with their lives. But when a mysterious presence returns, the turtles realise that they might not be as safe as they had first thought. A battle is brewing, and the answer for victory may just lay in the clutches of an old enemy…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TMNT nor do I claim to. All rights belong to their respective owners. No profit is being made through this story.

**Author's Notes: **I hope you are all enjoying this story thus far. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**The Return**

* * *

**~Chapter Three~**

Raphael awoke covered in sweat. His chest heaved like he had just ran a marathon and his heart pounded wildly against his ribs. Shaking his head, Raphael looked around his room for any signs of Diego. He was relieved to find none. Shakily getting to his feet, Raphael tried to get his breathing and heart rate under control. The realisation that somehow Diego was back, struck Raphael with the force of a truck. He leaned against the wall for support and desperately fought back the fear that surged in his veins. If Diego was truly back like Raphael believed, he knew he would be out for blood. The proposal Diego had given him rattled Raphael more than he cared to admit. He had to tell his brothers that Diego was back, but he needed to keep Diego's proposal a secret, at least for now.

Trying to look calm and in control, Raphael took a deep breath and left his room. His confidence faltered with every step he took as he shakily entered the kitchen. His brothers were already up and seated at the table, eating their breakfast. Don looked up from his cereal and frowned when he saw his brother.

"Raph, what's wrong?" He asked in concern.

The others looked up, confusion clouding their features when they saw the state of shock Raphael was in. Raphael's mouth suddenly felt dry and it felt as if someone were strangling him. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Raph made himself speak.

"It's Diego…he's back," he whispered.

"What?" Leo said incredulously, getting to his feet. "How do you know?"

"For a few weeks now it's felt like someone was watching us," Raphael slowly explained. "Like last night on patrol. I brushed it off, thinking I was just paranoid. But…last night I had a dream. I was in this wasteland, surrounded by crows and flies and dead bodies. Diego appeared and told me this is what he will turn New York into."

"But how is this possible?" Mikey asked, his eyes wide with alarm and fear. "We sent hi packing to Hell! How could he be back?"

"He must have regained his strength and fought his way back out," Don concluded softly, thoughtfully.

"If he's really back…what are we going to do?" Mikey asked.

Leo was the one to answer. "Don, I want you to find everything you have found on demon lore. We're going to need all the information we can get. I'll inform Master Splinter. Raph, you need to call April and Casey and tell them to come over. Tell them it' urgent."

"Then what?" Mikey asked.

"Then we get ready," Leo said softly. "If Diego is back we need to prepare ourselves. I will not let him destroy our family again."

* * *

April and Casey sat silently on the lounge, too shocked to speak. Don looked at his friends with concern. He felt horrible that they were involved in all of this, and he hated having to tell them the nightmare wasn't yet over, but they had to keep them safe, no matter what the cost.

"How is this even possible?" April murmured, staring down at her clasped hands.

"We think Diego has regained his strength," Don explained, "and fought his way out of Hell again."

"We are all in danger," Leo said gravely, stepping forward. "We have to stay together. No one is safe on their own. If Diego tries anything, we will be a lot stronger as a team."

"But where will we go, Leo?" Casey demanded. "Diego knows about the lair and the farmhouse. Where else can we go?"

"We could stay in my apartment," April suggested.

"Too small," Don said, shaking his head. "And to close to the rest of the population."

"We need somewhere quiet and secluded, a place Diego doesn't know about," Raphael said.

"I think," Master Splinter said, stepping forward slowly, "I know of such a place…"

* * *

Diego watched them silently from the shadows. His eyes narrowed as a snarl twisted his cruel lips. _Do they really think they can hide from me? _Diego shook his head and grinned. No, no matter where they hid, or how far they ran, Diego knew he would find them again. They may be afraid now, and running off to a safe haven, but Diego knew it wouldn't take much to lure them back.

All he had to do was destroy the city.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon. I would love to hear your thoughts; reviews are greatly appreciated! If you have any qualms/questions please feel free to ask.

Until the next time,

~Cat


End file.
